La Tansa
by kalika sevde
Summary: fic for GMS event, missing scane dari ensnare's fate by Koizumi Nanaho. moga-moga rating, genre, dan plotnya ga terlalu melenceng jauh...  "bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tak ada obat untuk hati yang luka?"


La Tansa

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Wanirng: typo, ooc, and any more. For GMS event (1.621 words, tidak termasuk NB)

GMS event, missing scane: ensnare's fate, Ggio-Soi's past.

Ensnare's fate by Koizumi Nanaho

…

Di sana, di sudut ruangan yang gelap, tampak seorang wanita tengah duduk meringkuk dengan kepala terbenam di antara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Kedua tangannya melingkar, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar. Tangannya terkepal, sebagai wujud dari perasaannya yang tertekan. Tak dihiraukannya langit malam yang bersih dan angin yang berhembus pelan, menggoda siapa saja untuk tidak berdiam diri di dalam rumah, namun si wanita tetap berada dalam posisinya.

Sreek … tap … tap … tap …

Ia –si wanita- masih tetap bergeming ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang teratur mendekat ke arahnya. Tentu saja. Ia tak perlu menoleh demi melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya malam-malam buta begini. Seumur hidup ia mendengar langkah kaki itu, hingga membuatnya hapal betul siapa yang datang berkunjung. Mulai dari si pemilik kaki dapat berjalan dengan kaki mungilnya dengan tersandung-sandung, hingga lambat laun, ia –si pemilik kaki- dapat berjalan menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Hatinya serasa diiris sembilu ketika mengingat dosa yang telah ia perbuat. Demi Tuhan, ia mencintai adiknya sendiri!

La Tansa

Aku menghela napas berat. Hari ini berjalan begitu lambat. Kutatap pintu kamar di samping kananku yang masih tertutup rapat setelah hampir lima jam berlalu, seolah-olah tak membiarkan sipapun masuk walau hanya sekedar mengantarkan makanan. Ku hela kembali napasku yang sedikit terasa sesak, menahan rasa kecewa yang menghentak-hentak memukul ulu hati. Sebentuk uap tipis yang keluar dari mulutku membuat ku sadar, betapa dinginnya cuaca malam ini. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak menghiraukannya. Akhirnya, ku mantapkan hati untuk menghampirinya. Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan dan ku geser pintu kamarnya yang sudah di depan mata.

Ia duduk di sudut kamar yang tak tersentuh cahaya purnama, meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar. 'Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya,' sebuah suara dari dalam diriku berkata. Sekonyong-konyong perasaan bersalah begitu kuat menghantam kesadaranku. Kaki dan tanganku bergerak tanpa dikomando. Aku bersimpuh, mendekap tubuh mungilnya yang tampak ringkih. Tak pernah kulihat ia sekacau ini. Dengan wajah pucat, mata berkantung, dan tatapan yang nanar seolah menelaah masa lalu, masa kini, atau mungkin masa depan. Aku mencelos, 'mungkinkah masih ada masa depan bagi kami?' pikirku skeptis.

"Malam ini. Malam ini saja. Biarkanlah aku menjadi adikmu. Adik yang kau didik dan lindungi selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Karena selepas malam ini, tak akan ku biarkan kau berpikiran seperti itu lagi," pintaku ketika ia sudah berada di dalam rengkuhanku.

Awalnya aku berpikir ia akan membunuhku, yah minimal memberontak atau memukuli. Tapi ia bereaksi di luar perkiraanku. Ia bersandar padaku sepenuhnya, "Tidak, selamanya kau tetaplah adikku, tidak akan mungkin menjadi lebih dari sekedar adik bagiku," ia berkata dengan nada datar, yang jujur saja tak membuatku terusik sama sekali.

"Walaupun kau tahu aku mencintaimu? Walaupun kau memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap diriku?" 'Kau tahu, Kau lebih tampak seperti menampiknya dari pada menolak.' Tambahku dalam hati. Aku semakin merapatkan pelukanku padanya. Mencari kebenaran dari setiap jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ya. Bahkan jika –mungkin- saat pagi menjelang kau akan berbalik menjadi musuhku." Aku tahu ia berdusta, karena ia menggengam lengan _kimono_ ku sangat erat.

"Aku tidak akan membantah perkataanmu, karena malam ini aku adalah Ggio, adikmu yang sangat penurut. Bukanlah Ggio, seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu," aku berkilah, tahu ia tak akan mengalah, apalagi menarik kata-katanya.

Malam semakin larut, angin malam yang dingin menyusup dari balik fentilasi kamarnya. Angin-angin itu membawa wangi madu dan kayu cedar –wangi khas kakaku- masuk ke dalam rongga dada bersamaan dengan oksigen yang ku hirup. Aku tetap memeluknya sampai fajar menyingsing di ufuk Timur, walaupun sebenarnya ia telah terlelap selepas tengah malam tadi. Ku lepas genggamannya yang mulai melemah dari lengan _kimono_ ku, lalu beranjak ke lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _futon_ yang cukup tebal. Ku rebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ yang baru saja kubentangkan dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher. Sekali lagi, dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, ku tatap wajah damainya yang terlelap dibuai mimpi. Semakin terang cahaya sang surya masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela kamar, maka semakin jelaslah tampak garis-garis tipis hitam yang mewarnai bagian bawah matanya, wajahnya pucat nyaris seperti mayat, tampak tidak sehat. Aku merunduk sedikit kearah telinganya, membisikkan sesuatu padanya –yang mungkin tak akan terdengar olehnya- sepelan mungkin, mencegah seseorang selain kami mendengarnya.

"Akan kuhabisi siapapun yang menghalangiku malam ini. Dan setelah itu, aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua disana. _Atashi wa anata o aishiteru, onee-sama_." Dan lalu kubiarkan angin membawa tubuhku pergi, menjauhkanku dari dirinya.

La Tansa

"Ggio!" Ingin sekali aku berteriak memanggil namanya, memeluknya. Mencegah apapun yang mungkin akan ia perbuat. Tapi kelopak mataku terasa amat berat. Semakin aku mencoba membukanya, maka semakin berat sakit yang kurasa. Kepalaku terasa seperti dihantam godam raksasa, hingga aku tak bisa bergerak, lumpuh. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkan gelap itu menyapa, menyelimuti pandanganku dengan warna hitam.

Teng … teng … teng …

Suara dentang lonceng terdengar bertalu-talu hingga keseluruh pelosok kastil, tanda bahaya. Ku paksakan mataku yang terpejam agar terbuka. Jika penyebab berdentangnya lonceng itu adalah dirinya, maka aku harus ada disana, menyaksikan bahkan mengeksekusinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Setelah berhasil membuka mata, aku bergegas meraih katanaku yang tersampir di atas punggung kursi, di depan meja berkaki rendah di samping _futon_. Tidak ada, tak boleh ada seorangpun yang menjadi korban atas pertempuran ini, pintaku dalam hati, meskipun aku tahu itu hanyalah permohonan yang nyaris mustahil untuk dapat dikabulkan. Dengan tertatih, aku berlari menuju gerbang kastil, dan katana yang teracung di tangan kanan, siap menanggalkan kepala dan mencabik-cabik daging semua lawan yang menghalang.

Aku menggeram pelan saat meihat gelimpangan mayat para penjaga di depan gerbang kastil. Tanganku bergerak menepis semua serangan yang datang, tanpa melepaskan pandangan untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat dipersalahkan atas pecahnya pertempuran ini. Dan mataku akhirnya dapat menangkap sesosok laki-laki berkepang yang sedang beradu pedang dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang sangat aku kenal. Ia berputar dengan sigap, layaknya seorang akrobatik sirkus, ketika pedang laki-laki itu nyaris menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, lalu berkelit dari tebasan-tebasan si lawan yang sudah terluka parah. Dan sebagai penutup dari atraksinya, ia menusukkan sebilah dari dua bidang besi tipis yang terkait pada kedua tangannya, menusukkannya tepat di bagian jantung sang lawan, dan usai sudah pertempuran mereka. Amarahku naik hingga ubun-ubun ketika melihat lawannya, yang adalah kakakku, kakak kami, jatuh terjerembab di tanah dengan luka yang menganga serta darah yang mengalir deras.

"GGIO VEGA!" Segera aku menyongsongnya dengan sebuah sabetan, persis setelah ia berada diambang gerbang kastil. Napasku sudah terengah-engah saat ia menghindari seranganku dengan meloncat mundur ke belakang, menjauhi gerbang.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya parau saat sabetan yang kulayangkan menciptakan sebuah goresan yang panjang, melintang diagonal dari bahu kiri hingga perutnya.

"Kenapa mesti begini?" ucapku lirih padanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut. Masih ada jalan keluar yang lain. Tapi mengapa harus seperti ini?"

Ia menjawab dengan garang, "Tak akan pernah ada tempat untuk kita bisa bersama jika klan busuk ini tidak dilenyapkan! Lagi pula, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk berhenti."

Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong ini lagi, dengan tenaga yang tersisa, kembali ku layangkan serangan bertubi-tubi padanya. Derakan tulang dan bunyi pedang yang menebas angin terdengar silih berganti. Baik aku maupun dirinya, sama-sama sudah kehabisan tenaga. Dan sejauh pengamatanku, gerakan kami lebih terlihat saling melengkapi ketimbang saling menyakiti. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi, ini sudah diluar batas kemampuanku untuk mentolerir.

"Hah … hah … hah …." Napasku menderu kencang saat rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti setiap sendiku. Dan ia tak tampak lebih baik. Aku sudah hampir menyerah, namun urung ketika mendengar suaranya yang letih.

"Apa aku sebegitu tak berartinya dimatamu, hingga kau tak memakai Suzumebachi untuk mengakhiri hidupku ini?"

"Jika itu maumu." Ku keluarkan sebentuk jarum tipis dari lengan _kimono_ ku, dan kembali menghujaninya dengan serangan beruntun.

Terus, pedang kami terus beradu hingga menimbulkan percikan api. Begitu seterusnya hingga entah berapa lama. Dan saat tersadar, dia telah berdiri di depanku dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan, yang entah ia dapat dari bertarung denganku atau pertarungan sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Tapi kemudian pandanganku terasa samar, seperti di selimuti kabut. Dan sebelum gelap benar-benar menyapaku, ku lihat tubuhnya limbung dan terhempas di tanah yang telah berubah merah karena darah. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, ku hampiri tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ku letakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku.

"Jika memang tidak ada tempat bagi kita disini untuk bersama, maukah kau bersama denganku di tempat lain?" ia berkata lirih.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan meminta tabib untuk mengobati lukamu, aku juga akan meminta para tetua untuk mengampunimu. Apapun acaranya." Aku mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat semakin pucat terkena bias cahaya senja.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan, tak pernah ada obat untuk hati yang terluka?"

Dan aku tak sempat mendebat apa pun lagi yang hendak ia ucapkan, karena roh telah terpisah dari jasadnya. Tapi aku tetap mendekapnya hingga warna hitampun menutupi pandanganku.

La Tansa

Malam sebelumnya:

"Aku akan memberikan _blue print_ dan mendanai penyerangan ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kalian harus membantuku menghabisi klan Arrancar." Aku menatap tajam pimpinan klan Hollow, memastikan ia tak akan balik membelot padaku saat penyerangan. Untunglah aku tidak menemukan hal itu dari tatapannya.

"Kau bisa mempercayai kami, karena kami berada di pihakmu, Ggio-_sama_," balasnya dengan sopan.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan yang telah disediakan untukku beristirahat. Setelah merebahkan diri di atas kasur, ku ambil secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam kantong celanaku. Ku baca lagi setiap untaian kata yang terdapat di dalamnya.

**Jangan**

**Jangan lupakan**

**Kerlipan matanya yang meluluhkan jiwa**

**Pancaran hangat senyumnya yang menawarkan secawan cinta**

**Manis rayu tawa bahagia**

**Jangan**

**Jangan lupakan**

**Rengkuh hangat peluknya yang menawarkan sejuta perlindungan**

**Sejuk candu akan cerita masa lalu**

**Ggio, inilah kehidupan, tak pernah berjalan mundur. Semuanya berjalan maju ke depan. Dalam perjalan ini selalu ada cerita yang berbeda. Dan aku harap kita akan memulai kisah yang berbeda, di kehidupan yang akan datang, tanpa menempuh jalan yang sama seperti saat ini.**

**OWARI**

NB:

Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga. Moga-moga ga melenceng terlalu jauh dari tema yang aku ambil. Moga-moga juga aku ga menghancurkan karyanya Nanaho-_san._ Thanks buat kutukanmu, Annette-_san. _Lain kali bikin yang lebih dahsyat ya #DOR… oh ya, kata-kata terakhir itu, aku kutip dari sebuah cerpen, judulnya ramuan mbah Bawon.

La Tansa = bahasa arab artinya jangan lupa

Yosh, buat yang nunggu maybe this is wrong, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ga biasa ngelanjutin dalam waktu dekat. Aku benar-benar harus focus buat ujian,….

Yosh, sampai ketemu bulan Mei atau Juli,…..


End file.
